religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Nammu
Nammu of Nan Mu, Namma, Nana of Nina is in de Mesopotamische mythologie de Sumerische scheppingsgodin wier cultus een hoogtepunt kende rond 3500 v.Chr.. Zij werd vooral vereerd in Ur en trad in meerdere hymnen, mythen en epen op. Tenslotte werd ze met Ninhursag gelijkgesteld. Haar kleindochter heet Inanna of Innini en deze kent zo'n duizend jaar later haar cultushoogtepunt. Maar die wordt op haar beurt voorbijgestoken door de nieuwe cultus van Ishtar, een Semietisch-Akkadische godin. Nana is de Moedermaagd van Attis en naamgenote van de Noordelijke Nana. In Anatolië heette zij Anna, in Sumer Inanna. In Oud-Sumerisch is Nana het woord voor Maan. Functie Nammu werd beschouwd als schepperes van alle oergodheden. Ze is ook de almoeder van het sterfelijk leven, zoals ze in een hymne wordt aangesproken. Zoals ook de Egyptische Nennoe wordt Nammu de zelfbevruchtende schoot, de vruchtbaarmakende wateren of de vruchtbare wateren genoemd, en ook de oermaterie. Er zijn zeven mindere godinnen die aan haar zijn toegevoegd in het uitoefenen van haar functie. In Eridu werd zij beschouwd als het grondwater dat de wereld schiep. Associatie met Oerzee en Oerslang Nammu is de Sumerische "Moeder van het universum". Haar ideogram is dat van de zee. Waarschijnlijk is de Babylonische scheppingsmythe Enuma Elish gebaseerd op de Sumerische. In dat geval is Nammu/Namma de Sumerische godin van de 'oeroceaan' waaruit hemel en aarde (ruimte en structuur) en de eerste goddelijke machten geboren worden. Zij zou dan ook de eerste personificatie zijn van wat later de Babyloniërs Tiamat noemden, de Oerslang, en vertegenwoordigde de Apsu, de frisse wateren die volgens de Sumeriërs onder de aarde lagen als bron van leven en vruchtbaarheid, en die overeenstemmen met de 'diepten' die de schepping voorafgingen. Volgens archeoloog Stephen Langdon was de cultus van Inanna nauw verbonden met slangenverering (zoals die van de Slangengodin van Kreta). Hij beweerde dat Nina een slangengodin was, die ook als profetes en dromenuitlegster werd vereerd. Een gebed op een kleitablet aan haar gericht luidt: "O Nina van de riten van de geestelijkheid, Vrouwe van de waardevolle beslissingen, de Profetes van de Godheden zijt Gij". In een tablet dat de lijst opgeeft van Soemerische godheden werd, aldus professor Kramer, de godin Nammu geschreven met het ideogram voor 'zee', en ze werd er beschreven als "de moeder die hemel en aarde baarde". In sommige Soemerische tabletten wordt de Godin ook "Grote Moederslang van de Hemel" genoemd, wat overeenstemt met haar vorm als Tiamat. En bepaalde beelden uit Soemerië daterend van 4000 v.Chr. tonen de Godin met een slangenhoofd. De Sumerische Nammu is identiek aan de Oud Egyptische en Indiase Ma Nu, dat wil zeggen de Diepte die er was voor iets geschapen werd, of die aan het heelal ten grondslag ligt. In een Sumerische tekst lezen we: Zij schonk leven aan hemel en aarde. Moedergodin Een Soemerisch gebed luidt: :Hoort, o gij gewesten, de lof van Koningin Nana; :Verheerlijkt de Schepperes, verhoogt de waardige; :Verhoogt de Verheerlijkte; :Komt nader tot de Machtige Vrouwe. Zelfs in Babylonische tijden waren er gebeden tot Mami of Aruru als de Schepperes van het menselijk leven. Volgens de legenden van Soemerië en Babylonië waren vrouwen en mannen tegelijk geschapen, in paren, door de Moedergodin. Literatuur * , (1890), The Golden Bough, Penguin Classics, Nederlandse vertaling (selectie): ‘De Gouden Tak’ * (1991) The Civilization of the Goddess * . (1991). The Great Mother. Bollingen; Repr/7th edition. Princeton University Press, Princeton, NJ. ISBN 0-691-01780-8. * & The myth of the Godess – evolution of an image * The Goddess and the Bull, Free Press, (2005). * De Da Vinci Code (2005) * , Eens was God als Vrouw belichaamd. De onderdrukking van de riten van de vrouw, Katwijk, 1979. * The Woman's Encyclopedia of Myths and Secrets (1986), Harper & Row, Londen, ISBN 006250925X * Die Schwestern der Venus; Die Frau in den Mythen und Religionen, München 1994 * The Hebrew Goddess (1967), derde editie (1990) Wayne State University Press, ISBN 0-8143-2271-9 Externe link * , art. Nammu, Nissaba.nl (2006). *[http://www.gatewaystobabylon.com/gods/ladies/ladynammu.html , Nammu - Lady of the Beginning, the Sumerian Great Creatrix, in Gods & Goddesses: Mesopotamian Gods and Goddesses as Archetypes, GatewaysToBabylon.com (2004).] Categorie:God Categorie:Mesopotamische mythologie Categorie:Sumerische mythologie cs:Nammu de:Nammu el:Νάμου en:Nammu es:Nammu eu:Nammu hr:Nama it:Nammu ko:남무 lt:Namu pl:Nammu pt:Nammu sh:Nama th:นัมมู